Mission 02 - Shuttle Base
Objective: Prevent enemy forces from destroying the Shuttle Launch Sites. If all three Launch Sites are destroyed, you will fail the mission. Enemies: Zaku II: The majority of the enemies in this mission are Zakus. They will only use their melee attacks. They do have Skilled Infighter though, so long-range attacks on them are less powerful. Rick Dias (Red): These Rick Dias will both melee and shoot. They are more versatile than the Zaku enemies, but take full damage from long-range weaponry. Ginn: These units will shoot the Shuttles from afar with Heavy Ion cannon shots. These can fire from outside the map, so you need to pay attention to them. They deal a lot of damage, but do not have much defense. Z'Gok: These are the most dangerous enemies in this mission. Like the Zakus they will try to melee as much as possible, however they have much more defense and aren't quite as easy to take down. Note that these enemies will mostly ignore you unless you get close or hit them with ballistic-type weaponry. Lower difficulty strategy: Very Easy: Try not to use your Trainer MS and you will do well. Easy: Use decent type Mobile Suits, like BuCUE or Super Gundam and simply destroy every unit you see. Pay attention as enemies may suddenly start attacking different Shuttles. Normal: This is more difficult than Easy. You will need to bring good mobile suits, like Launcher Strike Gundam, Apsalus II or any other strong mobile suit you have. Hard: This mission can be very difficult if you do not have a good team composition. Rather than defending all three shuttles, you should pick a shuttle and defend it with all 4 team members. The easiest Shuttle to defend is Shuttle 3. Use Apsalus II, AR Psyco Gundam or use Providence Gundam which you get from a quest. Expert mission strategy: Do note that there may be other options that can be used. However, any swaps you make to the ideal team composition may increase the difficulty of this mission. Expert missions are difficult even with a decent team. Chose your unit composition wisely. Alternatives: * Gundam F91 instead of Neue Ziel * Heavyarms Custom (EW) instead of Gundam F91 * Apsalus II instead of Gundam F91 * Dummy item instead of Cyclops item. Expert / Powered Red Quest: Both Apsalus IIs will boost towards shuttle 2 and sit on the base of the shuttle allowing themselves to be hit. This is in order to trigger Infinite Ammo: Weapon 2. After both Apsalus have triggered their skill they will rush back to Shuttle 3 to defend it. The most important thing is to play safely and not to die. If you respawn with full health and lose infinite ammo your effectiveness will be lowered. Neue Ziel will defend the shuttle and melee enemy units. The main purpose of the Neue Ziel is to clean up around the shuttle base and to have Spirit of Zeon up. The aura helps the Apsalus II's destroy units in one shot even if they aren't heavily overcustomed. The F91 doesn't stray from Shuttle 3 and is the last line of defense. The F91 must clean up anything that the others didn't pick off. Using cyclops helps a lot if you get overwhelmed. Likewise dummies can be used to distract enemy units. Both work well.